fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventure Time: Simon
Simon 'Cake kicked the ogre in the gut and it keeled over grunting. "Ha ha, good one Cake," Fionna said sheathing her sword. "That ogre won't mess with you anymore Ice King." The human girl whirled to face the Ice King an- ' '' "Hold up," Marceline interrupted. Her and the Ice King were in his ice palace. She floated above the throne wear he sat her hair flowing behind her. "So what did the ogre do again?" "You've got to listen Marceline. He... uhh.. mmm... Look it doesn't matter ogres are jerks, they deserve a good kick in the buns." Marceline looked at him, how had Simon turned into such a crazy old guy? For a second she saw Simon, not the Ice King. "Are you okay Marceline? You're looking at me funny." Marceline came back to reality. And let out a humph. "Is it because you don't like my fanfic? I thought it was really good that time." "No... It is better." For the past few weeks Marcy had been teaching Ice King how to write better. "It could still be better though." "Ohhh" Ice King looks down. "What if I jazz up that scene between Gumball and Ice Queen?" "Hahaha" Marceline laughed. Her sound was evil, but playful. It was part of being a half-demon. "You know, I think that might actually be pretty good Simon." Simon. Had she really just said that. "Simon?" The Ice King asked. "What's that mean?" "Oh it's umm.." Tears pricked at the back of Marceline's eyes. "You've called me that before, haven't you." Marceline sighed. She didn't want to get herself into nothing but heartache. But she had to try. "Ice King, do you remember your childhood?" She tested. "My childhood?" The Ice King thought about it. But images of Gunter posing kept blocking his headspace. "Gunter! Bad penguin." Ice King said aloud. Marceline looked at the Ice King, more than a little shocked. She looked to Gunter, who just ''wenked in agreement. "Ice King don't you remember? Simon! Please remember! You haven't always been like this. You used to be clever and carefree and... and..." She was getting a bit choked up. The shame of it. She left the room abruptly and headed to the IceKing's secret stash. Marcy rummaged through maps and photos. There was one thing that had meant more than anything to Simon. "What are you doing in my private drawers!" The King of the Ice Kingdom roared at her. He floated in mid air his robes revealing his wrinkled feet. He held his hands up and cold electricity sparked from them. His beard spread at the middle and floated to either side. "Look at this! Simon look at it! Who is she?" The enraged Ice King calmed down. He dropped gently to the ground. He grabbed the photo hesitantly. A redhaired woman and a brown haired guy with glasses hugged. Ice King knew the guy in the photo was him. "Who is she?" Simon asked. Pointing to the woman in the picture. "Your princess Simon. She is your princess." Marceline was exhausted, but seeing him this way, not Ice King collector of princesses, but Simon, the man who had protected her when she had been young and vulnerable. "Hmm... Hey maybe if I tell princess bubblegum I have my own princess she'll get jealous. What do you think Marceline?" Marceline sagged. One thing was certain though. Simon was still there somewhere. Deep down. There was still hope for him because he still lived. She managed a small smile.'' '' Maybe next time, She thought. Category:Adventure Shows Category:Fan Fiction Category:Adventure time